A Little Assistance
by RadientWings
Summary: As first meetings went, it probably wasn't the best. But, Caroline soon learned, meeting Klaus was more than worth it. Even if he almost ended her music career before it started. Klaroline. All human. Oneshot. Written for klaroline fanfic week.


**So this is just a short little oneshot (could be considered a drabble, I guess) I wrote for klaroline fanfic week on tumblr, specifically for the day 1 prompt: human. Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

A Little Assistance

The first time she saw him she'd been rushing off the subway, her guitar case on her back, the New York heat sticky against her skin. She'd been so preoccupied, worrying she'd be late to rehearsal _again_. After only a couple months of living in the city, she still got lost all of the time. Back home in tiny Mystic Falls, Caroline really hadn't had that problem. But, ever since she was nine years old she'd known that as soon as she graduated high school, she was heading out to the Big Apple to pursue her music career, and in usual Caroline Forbes fashion, she wasn't about to let some stupid subway system stand in her way. And neither was she going to allow the man that literally crashed into her, causing her to go falling painfully to the floor, stop her either.

"Damn it." The blonde exclaimed, more frustrated than anything. "Jesus, what was _that?_" She exclaimed angrily, quick to grab her fallen purse. She looked up ready to give the guilty culprit hell when the words died in her mouth as she found probably the most handsome man she had ever seen looking back at her with concerned blue eyes. His blonde hair was curling slightly over his forehead, scruff at his chin giving him a slightly disheveled look. Caroline found her gaze traveling over his wide shoulders, taking in the various necklaces resting around his neck, the vest her wore over his white shirt. His voice eventually snapped her out of it.

"Forgive me, I wasn't looking." _Oh God and he has an accent too. _He crouched down beside her as he saw her struggle to stand up, immediately assisting. His hands were warm and gentle as he placed them firmly on her waist and arm, hoisting her up easily. "I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright, love?" He asked her sincerely.

Caroline finally took control of herself. "I'm _fine_." She said, rather harshly, moving her eyes from his as she stepped away from him. Only, as soon as she did, a shot of pain ran up her body, originating from her ankle. "_Ow_." She hissed, feeling her leg crumple beneath her, knowing that she'd collapse to the floor again. But then suddenly the man's arms were around her again, holding her up with barely any effort.

"_Fine_, I see." He replied, rather teasingly. She looked back at him to glare but she knew its effect was rather diminished by the blush rising up her cheeks.

"Well I _would_ be if you hadn't crashed into me like that." She snapped, but it only caused further amusement to enter his eyes.

"I do apologize for that." He replied, a brief flash of guilt running over his features before he reverted back to his infuriatingly smug smile. "Now, where are we headed?" He asked casually, leading her carefully through the throng of people around them until they were against a relatively quiet wall.

"We?" She looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean, _we_?" She hadn't failed to notice that he had yet to let her go, one arm supporting her around her waist.

"Well, seeing as I caused you to fall to your current condition, as you so nicely mentioned, it seems only fair I pay my penance." He said, a wide smirk playing about his lips.

Caroline shrugged away from him, being careful to lean against the wall, not wanting to fall, and scoffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I don't think so. I can make it on my own from here, thanks."

"Is that so?" He mimicked her position, causing her to narrow her eyes at him again. _He may be obscenely good-looking but he's also incredibly annoying. _"Because, the way I'm seeing it, you can barely walk on your own." When he saw she wasn't backing down, he went for a different approach. He suddenly crouched by her side, making to touch her ankle until she pulled away from him.

"Ok, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked, fuming.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I just want to make sure nothing's broken, I swear I have no ill intention." He gestured to her injury again. "May I?" His gaze held hers sincerely, waiting for her answer, his unfathomable blue eyes seemingly peering into her soul.

Finally she nodded and he immediately moved forward again, gently touching her bare ankle, being sure to be extra careful with the already swelling skin. _If he even tries to look up my skirt, he is so dead. _He was done quickly enough, never once trying to cop a feel or anything of the like, keeping it strictly professional. _Well, that's a point for him. _

"It's only sprained." He said as soon as he was upright again.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Caroline asked, holding on tightly to her suspicion, not wanting to admit that he was having quite the effect on her, his touch sending her heart racing and all.

"I have four siblings, let's just say I have experience with broken limbs." He shrugged. He didn't mention that his father was often involved.

"Well, thank you for, you know, _not_ breaking my ankle, but I really should go-" She started, voice dripping with sarcasm, stumbling (very ungracefully, much to her annoyance) away from him. He caught up in an instant.

"Look, I really am sorry, at _least _let me get you to where you need to go." He intercepted her, blocking her way, causing her to sigh. "The more pressure you put on that foot, the worse it'll get." When he saw her resolve start to crack, he went in for the final blow. "_Please?_" He added, searchingly, and then with a roll of his eyes, "I promise I'm not a serial killer."

"Ok, _fine_." She relented. "Just help me up the stairs, the building I'm going to is a few blocks away, my friends are waiting for me and I'm already late."

He smiled widely. "As the lady wishes." Without further ado, he once again wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her guitar case from her and carrying it himself (after some convincing, of course; Caroline didn't just relent her guitar to anyone). They soon began their slow trek, her limping and him supporting, slowly making their way up the steps and out onto the street, heading the way she pointed him to.

Caroline couldn't believe this was actually happening right now, that she was actually trusting a stranger this much. Her rational mind was telling her she was being completely stupid, but for some reason she couldn't help but want to give him a chance. _There's something about the way he speaks, with so much confidence_.

The blonde suddenly interrupted the comfortable silence they had fallen into, feeling the urge to make up for her less than civil behavior. _Maybe I shouldn't have reacted so badly; he could have just left me in there, but here he is, going out of his way to help me. _

"My name's Caroline, by the way." She informed him, much to his surprise. She shrugged, trying to seem casual. "Just thought you should know, considering you trampled me and all."

"Ah." He intoned, smirking once again as mirth twinkled in his eyes. He pulled them to a stop for a moment, turning to fully face her. "Klaus." He introduced, before rather comically holding out his hand. Caroline surprised them both with a laugh before grasping it with her own. However, instead of the shake she had expected, he pulled her hand to his mouth, settling his lips gently on her knuckles once. His kiss sent shivers up her spine, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. She found herself getting lost in his eyes, before his voice quickly pulled her out of it. "Now, how about we get you to your friends."

"Right, yeah, of course." This time she allowed him to lead her with a small smile.

As they walked together, light conversation filled the air and Caroline found that Klaus was actually pretty easy to get along with. In fact, he even managed to distract her from the pain in her ankle, making her laugh more than once, his own chuckles joining hers. By the end of her walk, she'd learned that he was in his last year of art school, regaling her with some of his knowledge of art history. Caroline soaked up his words like a sponge, listening to them wonderingly as he painted vivid descriptions, passion lighting up his face. He also spoke of his childhood spent in England, of his three brothers and his sister, Rebekah.

Of course, he wasn't the only one talking the entire time as he was able to eventually entice some personal details out of her as well. She explained about her dream, talked a bit about her early years as well. By the time they had reached her rehearsal space, all feelings of distrust had melted away and Caroline hesitated at the door.

"You know," she started tentatively, "this ankle's still pretty bad and I don't think you've completed your 'penance' yet."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, shifting a little closer to her so he stood over her. "Haven't I?" He asked lowly.

"No, I think, considering the damage you've done, that the _least_ you could do is walk me back." She said with a small smile, her voice teasing.

"I see, but what shall I do in between?"

Caroline's smile widened. "Maybe stay? Watch the rehearsal?"

"Well, how could I refuse? I did after all do irreparable harm." He played along, though his own answering grin was nothing but genuine. "However… there is one condition, I'd like put in place."

"Oh, now we're _negotiating_." This time there was no malice behind her dry tone.

"_You_, miss Caroline Forbes, need to accompany _me _on a date."

She pretended to consider. "As long as you show me some of that art you were telling me so much about.

Klaus laughed, the sound warming her to her core. _He looks so carefree when he smiles like that._ "Of course, your wish is my command."

"And don't you forget it."

After that first rehearsal where she sang with all her heart, her eyes solely on him, he busily sketching her in action, Klaus never missed a single one, a now constant presence in her life. And neither was Caroline ever late for rehearsal again. Well, until the day they skipped one completely, being preoccupied with celebrating their engagement.

But, it had been well worth it.

FIN

**Tomorrow's oneshot will be for the day 2 prompt: dark ;) You can find out more about klaroline fanfic week on tumblr!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
